


Drink

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 5. “Why are you so stubborn?”24. “I’ll take you home.”
Kudos: 5





	Drink

Colin frowns, seeing Y/N at the bar, waving the bartender for another drink. He should have known that just because she promised over the phone not to have another drink, she would. He slips into the seat beside her, stealing the drink from her hand before she can even drink it.

“I thought you told me that you wouldn’t have another drink?”  
She scoffs, turning to face him only after she’s done speaking. “I think I’ve earned a few drinks.”  
His heart stops seeing her face, an eye swollen, and bruise on her jaw. “What happened?”  
“Why are you so stubborn?” She says in a mocking voice, before scoffing again. “That’s what some asshole said while doing this to me.” She gestures towards her face, stealing back her drink. “I wouldn’t let him sleep with me, and after saying for the fourth time, he got mad.”  
“Did you go to the hospital?” Colin asks, standing up, ready to take her there.  
She nods, “Yep, I went. Went to the police station and then came here to drink. Don’t worry, this is my fourth. Figured I should call you, before I got too drunk. I’ll admit, I thought I would be on drink seven already, but I’m slow drinker.”  
“Come on.” He offers his hand. “I’ll take you home. We can as drunk as you want there.”  
She smiles, taking his hand. “This why I called you.” She places a hundred dollars in front of the bartender, “Keep the change.”


End file.
